AHHHHG!
by curlyxsakuraino
Summary: SO i don't own characters or show. My first time posting a story any critics good or bad welcome just want the truth. Femslash TORI/Jade 3 Couldn't think of a summary and i cant tell u where this story is going cause it has a life of its own. more M in later Chapters if that's what your looking for. Now with Zombies.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhg!" I'm so bore. Yes me Jade West is bored, laying on my bed staring at the ceiling on a Saturday night. "Why?" Might you ask, because of one Victoria Vega, and the worst part of it – well maybe not the worst- I don't even think she knows it's her fault.

Normally I'd have dates lined up all weekend with hot sexy girls, fuck I could even be getting layed right now but no I'm laying here blinking at the posters on my walls. If it wasn't obvious already I'm not some closet case. I've made it rather obvious that I like girls since I was like 12. I still remember my first crush I kissed her under the slide when we were 5.

Any way back to Vega and why this is all her fault. I used to rule this school for a few main reasons; 1) FEAR: I'm a badass everyone here knows it and how its best to stay out of my way. 2) Hotness: I'm fucking sexy and dam near everyone girl or boy even though they knew they could not have me. 3) Intellect: I maybe the schools badass but that doesn't mean I'm stupid, I know I'm gonna be this year's valedictorian. I've been top of our class the last 3 years I've been here and know way that's gonna change now. 4) Talent: I'm the best singer, actor, play writer, and director this school has ever seen.

Ever since that Vega has shown up last year, with her sweet sunshine attitude that makes everyone fall in love with her, and she's been steeling rolls from me. Thank god I know she's a shitty writer or I might be worried she'd try and steel that too.

I don't know why people think she's so attractive I mean once you get passed the perfect teeth when she smiles, and stupid perfect cheek bones, the flawless tan skin, her gentle curves, the slightly toned flat stomach, that perfectly round ass I'd just kill to… AH! Fuck that's not my point! Point is she's been challenging my position in this school ever since she got here without even meaning to. At the same time she just keeps telling me she wants to be my friend, while I just kept doing everything in my power to make her life miserable. No matter what I throw at her she always seems to surprise me, which also infuriates me. I've never met someone I could not figure out – other than Cat but she's an exception- or get the upper had with and control as I see fit.

So another question u might be asking yourself is "But why would you get sidetracked by her body if you hate her so much?" and you know what that's a good fucking question, I've been trying to figure it out for about a month now, cause I never got distracted by her before that.

I remember it perfectly mostly cause I've gone over it in my head about a million time to try and see if I could figure something out. Ok so I was standing next to my locker talking with this fine piece of ass, Sammy. While Sammy was rambling on about something I can't care to remember, now I don't know what it was but something urged me to look past her to where Vega was talking with the rest of our gang, she was the only one facing me though. Right as our eyes met I was just about to give her a scowl in that moment her smile changed a little like it was just for me, she dipped her head down slightly, brushed some stray hair out of her face, then this was what got me she bit her lip a little. As quick as the moment came it was gone, and she kept talking to them like it never happened. At this point Sammy noticed I was no longer paying attention and was waving her hand in my face. So I glared at her and said "What?!" let's just say she didn't like that very much. "Whatever Jade!" was the last I heard from her as she stormed off.

Ever since then I've been zoned out on Vega. I swear in maybe the 5 seconds that it lasted time slowed down. I noticed my heart was racing and my stomach was going crazy and I was just so confused. No girl had ever made me –God kill me now for even thinking this- swoon and especially never in the short five seconds it took her. Yeah there are girls I like and I'll chase after them and what not but I've never actually crushed on someone before and I'm freaking out cause with every day that passes by I'm realizing more and more that that's what this is.

I've been trying to see since then if she acted any different or maybe if our eyes would meet again like they did before. They did several times since then, witch was enough to at least tell me it was not just all in my head.

Another thing that sucks about this is I can't even talk to other girls now I tried now when going to ask a girl out of flirt with her I just get bored or they can tell I'm not even really trying. So long story short about that I have yet to get layed in about a month now and its driving me insane. I think myself a slightly more sexual person and when I haven't gotten some in this amount of time i get a little grumpy so to speak, I just don't do sexually frustrated. It's about one am so I decide to update my slap profile with, discombobulated :/ then it is time to try and finally pass out.


	2. Explanation

Bzz… Bzz… I wake up and roll over to my phone. It's a txt from Cat.

Cat: Hi Jadey can we go for ice cream after I finish eating with my family?! J

Ha that girl would want to eat ice cream after breakfast. Then I roll over to look at what time it is and notice my alarm clock says 5 p.m. Holy shit I've been asleep for the last sixteen hours. Grumble and I'm starving.

Jade: Sure. I'll pick you up around 6:45?

Cat: Yay! That's perfect.

I smile and get up to take a shower then onto make myself a huge hero sub.

I txt cat to tell her I'm outside waiting on her. Normally I'd just go knock on the door but I'm not in the mood for all the nice chat and hugs from her family. The front door flies open and a flash of red comes running full speed down to my car. I yell out "Cat, Door!" and point behind her. She had left it wide open. She giggles then turns around and runs back up to close it, now she's in my passenger seat and were off to our favorite ice cream shop. "Hi Jadey" she throws her arms over my neck and squeezes with a peck on the cheek. I smile despite myself. "Cat I'm driving" "Oh right sorry Jade. We haven't hung out in forever. You've been such a zombie lately. Oh oh like that time I accidently glued that mask to Tori's face except she just looked like a zombie… I felt really bad about that but then I got the stuff to fix it and I got ice cream too so everything worked out. So tell me what has been making my best friend all zombies spaced out?" Da it so it's that bad she noticed, I mean Cat can always tell when something is up with me but I was hoping that maybe she didn't this time. We make it to the shop and get our Ice cream and I drive us over to a nice park nearby. It is beautiful here plenty of trees and shade plus it's quiet. We sit at a bench eating our ice cream. "Jade you still have yet to answer my question."

Dam this girl she is the only one in the world who can read me and she only gets calm like this when she is serious. I look over at her and she is just sitting there facing me, legs crossed Indian style, mouth full of strawberry swirl ice cream, patiently waiting for me to give her and answer. I sigh and say "Fine I'll tell you but only cause I know I can trust you. I .. I'm… I have a crush." I close my eyes waiting for the squeal and jumping, but then nothing happens.

Cat just looks at me and says, "That's it, that's all this being grumpier than normal and moping around cause you have a crush. What did a girl finally turn you down or something now just she is just the one girl you couldn't get to fall all over you? Wait is that why I haven't noticed you going on any dates too?

I look at her disbelievingly. "That's all! What is that supposed to mean. I have never met anyone who has made me feel this way, who can make my heart race and somehow stop all at the same time. Just one look from her makes me light headed and makes my stomach all I don't know fluttery is the best way I can think to put it. Oh god and her voice, the last time I heard her sing I think I melted. She also has the cutest little quarks that make me wanna just walk up and squeeze her or some shit and what the fuck I'm gushing, I don't fucking gush I'm freaking out here Cat!"

By the time I was done with my little rant I was standing. I had been talking with my hands while pacing back and forth. I look over at Cat and now she just has this huge grin on her face. Now I'm confused. "What?" I say getting annoyed. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"I'm sorry Jade I just had to use a little reverse psychology on you to be sure this was serious and not just some passing whim, cause there was no point in getting all excited and helping you if you weren't serious yourself. But by the way you just acted and spoke to me about her I can tell she actually means something to you."

I throw my hands over my face and drag them down till they drop to my sides again, dam this girl is smart. I mean I know that but I let my guard down around her, when I know there is an evil master mind working behind the scenes in that pretty little head of hers. I sit back down and say, "Yeah I know that's what I was trying to tell you. These feelings are so infuriating though I feel like I'm going crazy Cat. I've seriously never felt like this. The closest I've felt to this was when we were together, I never thought I'd find someone who I'd actually… like other than you but were just better as friends."

"Wow. I knew this was big but… wow you're really that into this girl, now I have to know, who is this amazing mystery girl?" She grabs my hands and looks into my eyes I look back. "Look Cat I'm not sure if I'm ready to say it out loud, I'm still kind of in shock about it."

Cat gives me the cutest pout she can muster. "Aww come on you can tell me Jade, I swear to take it to my grave." She pouts again with the most innocent look on her face blinking up at me, something we both know is a huge act but I fucking fall for every time cause no matter what I do I'm always a sucker for Cat and her adorableness.

I sigh, "Ok fine but don't judge me, It's… Tori Vega." She is quiet for a second then, "What! OMG really?! I mean you to would be so cute together walking down the halls with your arm slung over her shoulder, cute little kisses next to your guys' lockers. I guess I haven't noticed you being as mean to her but I thought that was cause there was just something going on with you, I never thought it would be her is what was going on. Oh oh you should try being nice to her I bet that would get her attention."

I blink at her and laugh, "Nice you know I'm not good at nice, I have rage problems well that's what people tell me I just think they should stop all being so stupid and we wouldn't have so many problems. Plus no matter how much I like someone I'm not gonna change who I am to get them to like me, any way it's just too much fun watching her get all riled up, she makes the most adorable faces."

Cat crosses her arms and puts one had on her chin and looks like she's thinking, "Well what about gestures, small things just to show her you were thinking of her she'll cream her panties for you over those kinds of things ." "AHH not the P word Cat!" "oh sorry, it slipped." I pause to think for a moment, "I think I could do that, thank you Cat you always help me when I'm clueless however rare that may be. Here let me take you home its getting late and I want my beauty rest for school tomorrow."

"Ok lets go jade just promise me you'll think about what we talked about." I smile at her, "I Jade West promise to think." She smacks me on the arm and giggles, "Shut up Jade you smart ass come on take me home."

So i hope every one is liking the story so far, so in the next two or three chapters the story may take a... different turn of events, I cant decide if that is where i wanna take the story or not if you wanna know more about it msg me and let me know. I'm thinking about posting a Naruto: Sakura and Ino in AU story too so sorry if that may make me take a little longer to post on this story i apologize.  
FREE HUGS YAY!

CURLY signing off. i just always wanted to say that and never had a chance to :)


	3. Over Coffee

Ok so sorry for not updating for so long everyone. Little tidbit about me I'm in the Navy and I've been really busy studying and taking classes for my rate and it has been a little hectic on my end. I'm in Florida and the base I'm on is deciding if we evacuate today so I've been busy packing my sea bag, moving sandbags, and trying to make sure I have everything ready to go in case we do have to leave. Oh now that I'm betting I've killed multiple people with my boring story here is a better one to bring them back to life.

"That'll be $7.85. Thank you, have a good day." I get in my car happily with my coffee and start my drive to school. Thinking about the talk Cat and I had yesterday, I figured I would try being nicer to Tori starting today. I grab my book bag and the two coffees I bought this morning and head to my locker to grab the stuff I'll need for class.

Not even five min later I see the beauty that is Tori Vega come through the doors. Her eyes are a little droopy and she yawns as she makes her way to her locker. She is most likely tired cause I asked Cat to call her and talk her ear off last night. What I had to make sure she would appreciate what I got her this morning, a girl has got to plan ahead right? I make my way over to her locker.

She sees me walk over, "Jade look can you please bug and torture me later and I'm really tired today. Cat called me real late last night and was upset about something at least I think she was, you know it's kind of hard to tell with her sometimes, so" I cut her off cause if I don't I don't think she would ever stop babbling.

"Vega would you be quiet for one second, dam I was just going to ask if u wanted this coffee?" She looks at me skeptically before she slowly reaches out to grab it, going between eyeing me and the coffee. "Did you do anything to it, like poison it so I start puking or put laxative in it?" Wow dose she really think I would do that to her. I mean I know I enjoy messing with her, ok maybe that's putting it lightly but still. "No Tori here look." I take the lid off take a sip, open my mouth to show none is left in my mouth and show her the cup so she can see I actually drank some. "See its fine no poison of any kind, you'll live" I hand it back to her; she takes a small sip looking at me surprised.

"How did you know my coffee order, white chocolate moca with a shot of expresso?" Shit I didn't think about that. I just wanted to make sure she would like it; she doesn't know I actually was paying attention the few times I was around when she ordered coffee. Crap, think Jade, "I didn't know, they just messed up on my order and gave me that too. It's not my taste so I figured I'd give it to the first person I saw today. You looked like you were ready to crash and I saw you first so I gave it to you. Do you not want it or something?"

God I hope she bought that I think as I hold my breath and a straight face. "No, no I do thank you so much Jade I actually really could use this I will make today much easier to get through." That's when she that gorgeous smile of hers pearly white teeth, beautiful cheek bones. She looks down and away biting her bottom lip before taking another sip of her coffee. Fuck I just want to kiss those lips so bad.

She looks back at me and into my eyes with a smile still gracing her lips. "Well regardless thank you Jade it was very sweet of you to get or give me this coffee witch ever it was." Wow cat was right she is really eating this me just thinking of her thing right up. I see the rest of our friends coming so I take this chance to get away while I'm ahead.

Lunch

I'm sitting at our normal table eating my cheeseburger, Vega is the first to come over with her food just some cheese fries and sprite. "Hay I just wanted to say thanks again Jade, for that coffee this morning, I had a history test third period and I'm sure that I would have passed out face first on my desk by then if it were not for you." She looks at me nervously then hugs me but pulls back quickly. "Sorry please don't kill me I just wanted to say thank you and repay you but I know you don't like people touching you I'm sorry just don't hurt me I want to live I have so much life left to live, don't end it now!" I just laugh at her god this girl is such a spaz, I love it for some odd reason. "Vega chill, it's not that big of a deal but if you really want to make it up to me come hang out with me after school I'm bored and we can help each other on our mini skits due Wednesday for that psycho teacher of ours."

She looks very surprised, I'm willing to bet its cause I've never bothered asking her to hang out or to my house or offered her much of anything that resembles friendly. Then she shakes whatever she was thinking about. "Sure Jade, I'd really like that I could use some help anyway. I'll just text Trina and tell her that I have a ride and I'll be home later tonight." "Ok Vega, I'll see you afterschool, I have somewhere else to be right now."

Witch was true, I don't have class after lunch but I do have a combat training class to be to and my instructor does not tolerate tardiness. I had an ex about two years ago who was really into the military and stuff and she got me into this combat training class run by a Marine veteran. He has taught me hand to hand combat, I love knives and blades It would have to say they are my favorite, close combat weapons, but I'd have to say I'm a dam good shot nine mil and for some reason I took to bolt action rifles, I spent the entire last summer doing wilderness survival training. I'm kind of a one man army now.

I turn back around as I'm walking away to say something, and I'm not sure but I may have just caught her checking out my ass. I know I have a dam fine ass but it was still a little surprising, I yell out to her, "Don't be late Vega!" I wink at her and walk off.

So I hope everyone liked it. I don't know when I'll be able to post again if we evac cause we won't have power but I'll definitely be writhing to kill the time so expect more soon as I get back. Love you guys read and review love.


	4. What the fuck was that!

So as you can see I am back and with new chapter for you all to enjoy. I'm gonna try and have another chapter up by next weekend but we'll see how that goes. Without any more stalling here is my story for you all.

* * *

I'm on my way home now from my class, I know people are bad drivers but in the twenty min it took me to get home I saw five car accidents. Also way more ambulances and cops going each and every way than normal even for L.A. My radio cuts to some emergency update, "We have reports of people attacking others wounding most and in a few cases killing them on what seems to be some kind of drug induced high causing mass hysteria in some areas and" Click, I changed the station. Fucking pill poppers man their all crazy.

My legs are noodles now I'm surprised I was able to drive home right now but it might be some kind of adrenalin from being excited about seeing Vega. My instructor had me doing lunges, squats, and running for 2 hours today at a sprinting pace for most of it. God I like to push it sometimes but dam I swear that man is going to kill me one day, ha.

I get to my room and quickly strip down to jump in my shower so I can get rid of the sweat smell. The hot water helped my muscles relax and stop throbbing so bad. I just through on some black basketball shorts with a red vertical line on the side, then a black wife beater with a red van off the wall logo on the front to match my red streak I had in my hair today. I wanted something that showed my body off a little but didn't look like I was trying. I was not expecting Vega over till about six so I figured I'd take a nap till then give my body time to recover.

I wake up and look at my phone to see what time it is. 5:45 sweet, gives me enough time to fix my hair a little and decide what I want to eat. I finally get it down to pizza but can't decide which place to order from when I hear a knock on my door.

There she, I open the door and she smiles brightly at me. Her cleavage is showing a little, and fuck me if those boot cut jeans were any tighter on her ass I'd melt tight here, "Hay Vega." I say in a mono tone voice, he just smiles at me and waves. "Hi Jade, look I know we were gonna work on stuff for class but Cat seems really freaked out by a bad dream and her parents family is still on that vacation in Europe so did you just wanna go over with every one and keep her company? The rest of the gang is upposed to be going too." I look at her oddly; I guess I shouldn't have left my phone in my room Cat probably texted me too.

"Yeah whatever Vega lets' do it. Sit down for a minute so I can change and grab my phone. Oh, and Vega" I say to her, "Yeah Jade?" She looks up at me brightly, "Don't break anything while I'm gone." Tori through her hands up defensively as I start down my stairs. "What the hell Jade I'm not that much of a cults!" and as if on que one of her hands hits a lamp and knocks it over but with reflexes I've never known her to have she managed to catch it, then she set it back down carefully. She clears her throat and says "Uh see nothings broken." Then quickly sits down as to make sure she doesn't hit anything else. Ha god why is she so cute?

I just put on some black cargos that ride a little low on my hips to show off some skin, grab a black hoodie and put on some black and red Vans. Somehow no one else has a ride; Becks' car is in the shop and Robbie and Andre said no one was home to give them a ride. Fuck Vega case I agree to give them a ride, her niceness must be rubbing off on me.

We all unload at Cats' house and walk inside. Cat runs up and throws her shoulders over my shoulders hugging me tightly. I'm not certain because I only saw it for an instant but Vega looked a little jealous. "Oh my god I'm so glad you guys are here it was so scary being here all alone! They were like "Arrg" and I was like "Ahh" then I was running and I was alone and there were so many of them!" Wow Cat seems really freaked out. I pet her head and say, "Hay its ok Kitty" using my old nickname for her. "Look were all here now, so why don't you tell me what has got you so spooked?"

I look into her eyes. "It was Zombies and they were everywhere, they got all of you and I was all alone and so scared Jade!" Ok I can fix this. "Ok Cat remember how when we were kids and you would be scared you had monsters under your bed and in your closet, I always made you feel better by showing you it was all in your head and those things were make believe. I'd look all over for you to show you nothing was going to get you?" She nods her head yes. "Well how about we watch a zombie movie or two then after I'll show you and tell you about all the backstage stuff?" Hopefully this works cause I really don't want to watch her cartoon baby movies right now.

She nods a yes again, sweet. I mean if she really wanted to watch something else I'd of said yes but thank god she didn't. "Here I brought some of my movies lets watch ZombieLand its funny too so it shouldn't be too bad, k."

I turn out the lights and turn on the movie. Andre and Beck have the two single chairs Robbie and Cat are sharing the love seat witch left Vega and I to sit on the couch. I love Cats' T.V. by the way just saying but who couldn't its and 80 inch flat screen. The movie starts and the part where he gets in the car after running around in circles to get away from a zombie another one pops up in his back seat.

Needless to say it scares the living shit out of Tori. She hides her face in my neck and throws an arm around my neck; I can feel her warm breath on my neck and fuck how much of a tease it is for her to be this close to me. I bite my lip and just put a protective arm over her shoulder. This surprises her and she looks up at me quizzically, I just keep watching the movie straight faced but don't move my arm. To my surprise she just cuddles up to me and puts a leg over mine then goes back to watching the movie, we stay that way till it's over

"See Cat it's just a movie, right?" she looks over at me. "Yeah I guess you're right Jade. Lets' watch some more movies." So we sat around eating left over pizza and other junk Cat had in her fridge watching action movies and romantic comedies till we all eventually passed out.

I wake up to this loud banging, "What the fuck is that?" I Whisper to myself. Then I notice Tori is passed out lying on top of me. She looks so beautiful; her hand is lying kind of across me on my shoulder with her lips slightly parted. In this moment I can't control myself I just want to kiss those soft full lips if only just for a second. I slowly lean in as not to wake her I'm not even breathing and then it happens, my lips touch hers with the lightest touch but it sent such an amazing feeling through my body. 'BANG' Fuck! I jerk my head back and she starts to wake up so does everyone else. I look over at the clock it is only a little after six am. "Who the fuck would be at the door this early in the morning?" Everyone shakes their head. I get up to see who's at the door. I swing it open quickly, "What the fuck do you want dill hole?" It happened so fast I only remember bits and pieces. I remember a man almost twice my size flinging himself at me. I barely had time to react and push him to the side. Thank god Cat keeps a baseball bat in the umbrella holder next to the door, I do remember grabbing it. After that I guess I blacked it out later Beck told me I shouted a warning at the guy to stay back but he came at me again, he says I swung three or four times to his limbs and got one to his ribs. I had to have broken some bones, but he just kept coming and my final blow was to his head. Finally he stayed down. My own memory comes back into play as I'm walking back inside.

I drop the bat on the floor, "Why the hell did no one help me?!" Andre says, "We all stood to come help but Jade did you see his face? What he looked like?" I'm confused now they didn't help me what because he was really ugly? That's not the best excuse. Beck sees my confusion. "Jade he was missing a chunk out of his face and what looked like a few out of his arms and another on his neck.

I think we all just kind of froze up." What the hell is he talking about? "I think Cats' bad dream wore off on you guys." Vega says to me, "No Jade he's telling the truth, just look out the window." So I do and to my horror I see exactly what they describe to me. Then I look up and I see something worse, over a dozen more walking this way some looking more grotesque then the last guy, thing… zombie? I turn around, "Guys get your shit on and follow me we have to get the hell out of here like five minutes ago."

* * *

So Zombies its an addiction of mine i wanted to share with you all another is Lycans but i think I'll save that for another story. R&R is always welcome positive or negative i believe it can only make me better. Plus once you've been chewed out bu a superior officer a few times other peoples words just kinda roll off your back after that.


End file.
